


The Cream Colored Dress

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Mostly Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: So this quick little ficlet of smut is based on the dress Juli wore to the Billboard Music Awards Party a couple weeks ago: https://kait-e-k.tumblr.com/post/184379327345/bonus-julieta-nair-calvo-at-the-billboards2019There's some plot, mostly smut... I'm sorry... but I'm not... enjoy





	The Cream Colored Dress

Flor and Jazmín had only been married a week when Flor wanted to celebrate their lives together in a different way. She wanted to give back to the community somehow. She talked to Jazmín about it for a while and they settled on donating to help a local LGBTQIA youth organization. They were both happy to do it, but since it was Flor’s idea, Jazmín let Flor put the donation in her name. It made Flor so excited, Jazmín couldn’t say no to it. Once the check was cleared, Flor and Jazmín smiled at the good deed, but let it go to focus on the adoption process of Meli and Viole.

What Flor hadn’t expected, was to be invited to a high end benefit because of it. Even though she felt like this would not be her scene, she wanted to go. Jazmín seemed less than thrilled about it when they had come home to Flor’s invitation.

“I really don’t want to go, Pichi,” Jazmín stated, over the kitchen counter. She reached out and took Flor’s hand.

“Why not? It’s a benefit to help raise money for the community.”

“This is the kind of stuff my dad used to drag me to all the time, where I had to play nice and dress up. It’s just not my thing.”

“But it’s not like your dad is going to be there.”

Jazmín scoffed. “An event for the LGBTQIA? Definitely not.”

“So why not go with me? I won’t make you play nice. I’ll just let you be my arm candy.”

Jazmín laughed. “Arm candy, huh?”

“We donated money and were asked to go so I feel like we should.”

Jazmín sighed. “Can I think about it?”

“What is there to think about? It’s a simple yes or no.”

“No, Flor, it’s not. I told you all about growing up and my childhood. I told you how my father was. How money was the object. That’s the kind of place this is going to be. I don’t like that type of environment. Everyone talking about money as if it’s the most important thing.”

“Okay, you don’t have to go.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. It’s obvious and I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“You don’t make me feel uncomfortable, Flor. Those types of people do. Those environments do.”

“It’s for the youth, Jaz. It’s just a big party for the teenagers and the people who donated. Free food, free drinks, free party.”

Jazmín thought for minute. “Let me just think about it.”

Flor shrugged. “Okay.”

“Don’t be angry.”

“No, no. I’m not. I’m just ready for dinner is all.”

Jazmín smiled. “Let me cook you something amazing then.”

Jazmín knew Flor was irritated, but it was going to take a lot for Jazmín to build the courage to go to another event like that.

—————————

A few weeks passed without any mention about the party as Jazmín walked into an empty house. She knew Flor had left early from the hotel, but Flor had left abruptly without a reason. Jazmín thought she must not have been feeling unwell and decided to go home, but when she arrived, she soon realized that wasn’t the case. She pulled out her phone and called her.

“Flor?”

“ _Hola._ ”

“Hola, mi amor. Where are you?”

“ _I’m on my way to the benefit._ ”

“The benefit?”

“ _Si._ ”

Jazmín was disappointed to say the least. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ _It was pretty clear you didn’t want to go so I figured I’d go alone, make an appearance, stay for an hour or so and then come home._ ”

“You should have told me.”

“ _You never mentioned it again so I just assumed you didn’t want to attend, but both of our names are on the list so if you want to come, I’d be happy to have you by my side._ ”

Jazmín sighed.

“ _It’s okay, mi Amor. I’ll see you when I get home._ ”

“Flor-“ Jazmín was interrupted by the beeping of an ended call. She looked to see that Flor had hung up on her. She stared at her phone for a minute before placing it on the table along with her bag. It only took her a few minutes to decide to go. She bolted up the stairs to get ready.

—————————

An hour and a half had passed by the time Jazmín had arrived to the venue. She knew Flor was still there after receiving a text saying she was enjoying herself. Jazmín had no doubt that she was just trying to make her jealous. She stepped out of the car and was surprised by the hustle and bustle of the venue. It seemed press and photographers were everywhere. She hadn’t realized this event was that popular, but luckily had dressed herself accordingly. 

Jazmín passed everyone she could, stepping into the event. She checked in and headed into the main hall. The environment was surprisingly relaxed and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. She smiled and nodded at a few people to be friendly, while looking for Flor. A woman started to approach her when she finally spotted Flor, sitting at the bar. She was wearing the long blue dress Jazmín had bought for her some time ago. She excused quickly, walking towards her wife.

Jazmín was strutting up to her when Flor turned, making eye contact. Her mouth fell to the Flor as she watched her wife saunter across the floor. She was in a tight, low cut, cream colored dress with matching shoes. Her hair was curled and pinned to one side and her make up was spectacular. Jazmín smirked as she watched Flor take in every part of her outfit. 

“Hola, mi amor,” Jazmín whispered, immediately grabbing the bartender's attention. She ordered two mojitos for her and Flor. She looked back to Flor, whose mouth was still agape. 

“You like?” Jazmín asked.

Flor finally snapped out of it. “To say the least.”

“Good.”

The bartender handed the drinks to Jazmín. She thanked him before handing a glass to Flor. 

“Should we toast?”

“Si.”

Jazmín tapped Flor’s glass. “Chin chin,” she muttered before pecking Flor’s lips.

Flor smiled, taking a sip of her drink. “You came?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I know this means a lot to you and I’m sorry I let my past get in the way of us having a good time.”

“No. No need to be sorry when you show up like this. Where did this dress even come from?”

“You said you wanted arm candy.”

“And you delivered.”

Jazmín smiled. “Should we dance?”

Flor nodded and let Jazmín lead her to the dance Flor. Jazmín did everything she could to tease Flor, moving her hips back and forth. Flor watched with bated breath at every turn and step. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen Jazmín look this sexy and it was becoming too much for her.

The next song was a slow ballad. Jazmín had been in front of Flor the whole time when she turned around to look at her wife. She grabbed Flor’s hand with one and wrapped her arm around her waist with the other, pulling Flor close to her. Flor rested her head against Jazmín’s chin. She looked around seeing other same sex couples dancing.

“I have to admit this isn’t that bad,” Jazmín stated.

“No?”

“No. It’s nice being around the community. No judgement, no eyes, just us.”

“I agree. Much more comfortable.”

“Yes.”

“Not that I would care. If these were a bunch of straight people, I’d still dance with you,” Flor admitted.

Jazmín smiled, pecking Flor’s lips. They danced together a little longer, enjoying their time alone. They had a couple more drinks and nibbled on some food that Flor swore Jazmín made better.

“It’s just so dry.”

“No, Flor, it’s actually pretty good.”

“I know you think you could make this food better.”

Jazmín laughed. “Of course I think that, but that doesn’t mean this is bad.” She picked up a small little fluffy tart. “I mean mine wouldn’t crumple after one bite, but it’s still good.”

“I rather you cook for me any day.

“Well then it’s a good that I like to cook.”

Jazmín was leaning against the bar and looked out at the party. More people had definitely joined and it was getting louder. Flor’s eyes scanned over Jazmín’s body, not stopping. She couldn’t believe how sexy her wife looked. Jazmín looked back at Flor and smiled.

“I caught you staring,” Jazmín teased.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve never even seen this dress before. Had I known you were going to come in a new dress, I would have also bought a new dress.” Flor looked down at the classic, dark blue dress Jazmín has bought her for their Thanksgiving night. 

“But I love this dress,” Jazmín stated.

“That’s because you picked it out.”

“I know, but you look so sexy in it and I’m glad it’s getting use again.”

“I do have to agree that this dress is sexy.” 

“Oh yeah?”

Flor nodded in response. “Maybe I should take you home?” 

Jazmín smirked. She stepped into Flor’s space and kissed her cheek. “Maybe you should,” Jazmín whispered in Flor’s ear. 

Flor’s entire body came to life as she collected her items. She took the last swig of her champagne, Jazmín following, before they started to head out. Jazmín’s arm was wrapped around Flor’s as they exited. 

“Everyone is looking at you.”

“No, Pichi, they’re looking at you.”

“Doubtful.”

“Well I’m only looking at you. Were there other people in there? I didn’t notice.”

“Shut up.”

“In regards to you and your beauty? Never.”

Jazmín felt a hint of Flor’s elbow in her side as they reached the car waiting for them. Jazmín was unaware that Flor had already called a car to take them home. Flor let Jazmín get in first, watching her backside.

“ _Que cola_ ,” she muttered, following Jazmín into the car.

As soon as she was situated, Jazmín took her hand. Flor looked over to her, kissing her cheek. Jazmín smiled. 

“Te amo,” she whispered.

“Yo también,” Flor answered. “Mucho.”

The car ride home was mostly quiet and spent with small glances at each other. The glances would then lead to small giggles and light pecks. They were in their own world in the backseat of the car. Soon, they were back home, Jazmín swinging her hips up to the door, leaving Flor to watch her from behind. 

Flor followed her in. As soon as the door closed, Jazmín was pushed into it by Flor. A moan escaped her as Flor kissed her heatedly. Her hands roaming all over Jazmín’s body. Flor held her body is place while she kissed her neck, her hands running up Jazmín’s inner thighs.

“What took you so long, Pichi?” Jazmín asked. “I’ve been waiting for this since I saw you at the bar.”

Flor didn’t answer as she placed kissed down the front of Jazmín’s dress. She didn’t bother to unzip it as she got on her knees. She unbuckled Jazmín’s shoes, allowing her to step out of them for comfort. She ran her hands up Jazmín’s calves, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Flor reached the bottom of the dress, and lifted it up slowly. Jazmín watched her, her breathing becoming more ragged. Flor pulled the dress above her hips and gasped.

“You’re not wearing underwear?”

Jazmín smirked. “I couldn’t have underwear lines now could I?”

Flor shook her head no, now looking in front of her. Jazmín took the dress out of Flor’s hands, holding it for her. Flor kissed her inner thigh, Jazmín’s head already flung back against the door in anticipation. Flor caressed the back of her thighs, licking from her mid inner thigh straight to Jazmín’s core. 

Jazmín gasped and moaned at the instant contact. Her body reacted immediately as she grabbed the back of Flor’s head. She wasn’t lying when she said she had been waiting for this, thinking of all the things Flor would do to her when they got home. She was already wet when she felt Flor’s teasing tongue running through her folds. 

“Ay, Flor,” she moaned, moving her hips.

Flor finally focused on her center. Jazmín let go of her dress to spread her arms against the door frame for stability. Flor managed to lift the dress above her head with one hand while she slowly slipped her fingers inside of Jazmín. She looked up for a moment to see Jazmín biting her bottom lip, eyes closed, completely lost in ecstasy. 

“Si, mi Amor. Right there,” she begged as Flor’s fingers sped up. “Ah, si!”

Jazmín’s hand fell into Flor’s curls, not being able to keep her hips still anymore. Flor’s fingers continued to pump roughly inside of her while her tongue moved rapidly. 

“I’m so close,” Jazmín whispered, when she felt Flor pull away. She looked down to see Flor kissing her stomach. Flor stood up and smiled. 

“What?”

“You teased me all night,” Flor answered.

“How?”

“You walked into a room, wearing this sexy dress, knowing I couldn’t take it off of you instantly, then you rubbed your beautiful _cola_ all over me while we danced, causing a lot of things to pass my mind, as well as few tics, then you whispered sweet nothings in my ear to take you home knowing I couldn’t get us there in a blink of an eye and now you just expect that I’m going to let get you off because you want it.”

Flor walked into the open space of their house, that confident smirk on her face that always made Jazmín feel more and at this point, it is exactly what she wanted to feel. “So you’re not going to touch me then?”

“Eventually. When I feel like it.”

This was not the answer Jazmín wanted. She followed Flor into the dining space with an idea. She pulled out one of the dining room chairs and gestured for Flor to sit. Surprisingly, Flor did as she asked. She started to dance around the chair and in Flor’s lap. She pulled Flor to sit on the edge and hiked up Flor’s skirt. Flor got the hint, pulling it up around her hips. Jazmín backed into Flor, caressing Flor’s center with her bottom and pulling Flor’s body as close to her as possible. She felt Flor unzip her dress and allowed it to fall to the floor. Flor gasped when she realized there wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. Her wife had been completely naked under her dress the entire evening and she had no idea.

Jazmín skillfully stepped out of her dress and turned around. She placed her knee in between Flor’s legs, rolling her breasts into Flor’s face. Flor kissed her breasts before taking her nipple into her mouth. She pulled it with her teeth before sucking it again. Jazmín felt Flor against her leg and decided teasing her was just as good as being teased. Flor let go of her chest and Jazmín straddled Flor’s lap, lifting the blue dress above Flor’s head to help her take it off. She let it fall against the table as she grabbed the back of the chair. She slowly started to rut her core against Flor’s stomach. Jazmín was sensitive and knew she had to be careful not to get herself off, even though she would do anything to feel that now. Flor could tell she was being hesitant.

Jazmín moaned at the feeling and turned again, swaying her hip, giving Flor the best lap dance possible. Flor grabbed her hips and pulled Jazmín on top of her. Flor nipped at Jazmín’s shoulder, running her hands up her chest and groping her breasts. Jazmín could feel Flor’s hot breath on her neck. Soon, small kisses were placed as one hand faintly danced down the front of Jazmín’s body. She waited in anticipation until she realized how she could make this situation even better. 

Jazmín stopped Flor’s hand and turned around to sit on Flor’s lap, her legs opened wide. She unclasped Flor’s bra, dropping it to the floor. She cupped her wife’s chest, kissing her heatedly. Flor grasped Jazmín’s backside, bringing her closer. Jazmín took one of Flor’s hands and placed it in between her legs. She was dripping and needed to be touched. 

Flor allowed Jazmín to take control, moaning as she pushed her fingers inside Jazmín. Jazmín gasped, clutching onto both of Flor’s shoulders, rutting her hips against Flor’s fingers. 

“Flor,” she moaned. 

Jazmín quickly remembered why she moved to sit on Flor’s lap and slipped her hand inside Flor’s underwear. Flor was wet against her hand as she made slow circles around her core. Jazmín couldn’t stop moving however at the movement Flor made in and out of her. Jazmín spread her legs wider, thrusting her hips as Flor stopped pumping inside of her. She circled Jazmín’s clit lightly a few times before applying pressure. Jazmín embraced the feeling as she felt the hot sensation burning in her stomach.

“Ah, Flor. Right there. Fuck, Pichi.” Jazmín’s words were breathless, hot against Flor’s neck. Jazmín rested her head on Flor’s shoulder, biting her lip. She moaned again, her voice getting higher until her body completely convulsed against Flor’s hand. Flor held her, leaving her hand in place, helping Jazmín come down. Flor felt kisses to her neck, knowing Jazmín’s body had calmed down. 

Jazmín stood up, Flor’s thighs red from where she had sat. Jazmín pulled Flor to the end of the chair and stood on bended knees. She stared at Flor as she grabbed her underwear. Flor lifted the lower half of her body so Jazmín could take them off easily. Flor tried to sit back against the chair, but Jazmín stopped her.

“No. I need you on the edge.”

“What? Why?”

Jazmín only laughed before spreading Flor’s legs. She placed light pecks up Flor’s inner thigh, taking her time, knowing how wet Flor was. Flor watched with intensity, her eyes heavy with want and desire. Her body was already starting to tremble, the closer Jazmín reached the apex of her thighs. 

“Ay, Jazmín. Dale, por favor,” Flor cried.

Jazmín’s laugh was low as she answered. “Paciencia, mi Amor.”

Flor was being as patient as possible, when she felt Jazmín’s tongue through her folds and heard her moan. Jazmín’s tongue explored the familiar area, tasting the salty, sweet flavor that was specifically Flor. She teased Flor as much as she could. Flor’s hand caressed the back of Jazmín’s head, her hips slowly rutting.

Jazmín wrapped her arms around Flor’s thighs, pushing them up to angle Flor better. She was done teasing Flor as her tongue entered Flor at a slow pace. Flor’s head laid back against the chair, her fingers lost in red hair. Flor could feel Jazmín’s nose against her center and tried everything she could to keep it there. Jazmín realized what she wanted and moved, running her tongue through Flor’s folds and sucking her center into her mouth.

Flor gasped, her hips continuously moving, Jazmín following her every movement.

“More,” she whispered into the air. She felt Jazmín’s arm leave one of her thighs and her fingers quickly enter, her mouth and tongue never stopping. The lap dance Jazmín had given Flor turned her on more than she could describe. She thought about Jazmín’s confidence and body as her wife pleasured her. She picked her head up to look at Jazmín, watching everything she did intently. Jazmín’s eyes were closed as she concentrated on the task at hand. Flor could hear her moaning and thrusted her hips harder at the sound. 

Jazmín looked up at her, a smirk around her mouth. Jazmín let go of Flor’s other thigh, wrapping her arm around her back pulling her even closer. Flor watched her concentrating, every movement and sound filling her ears. She stared intensely, her core warming. She cupped the back of Jazmín’s head, holding her and she felt her body starting to tremble. Jazmín worked harder, her tongue moving as quickly as possible before she sucked again. 

Flor moaned louder, rutting her hips rapidly, Jazmín holding them down as best she could. Her body stilled for only a moment and then spasmed against Jazmín’s mouth. Jazmín licked a few more times, enjoying the feel of Flor’s body clamping around her fingers. She looked up at Flor, who was still staring at her. Jazmín started to pull her fingers out, but Flor stopped her.

“Not yet,” she gasped.

Jazmín abided, adjusting herself so she could kiss Flor. Flor met her halfway, cupping Jazmín’s cheeks. The kiss was hot and heated, Flor’s tongue seeking her taste in Jazmín’s mouth. Jazmín pulled her fingers out slowly. Flor groaned at the loss, but was happy to move her legs. They had become stiff. Jazmín stood up, stretching out her own legs. She started to walk away. Flor quickly followed, wrapping her arms around Jazmín’s torso.

“Where are you going?” Flor asked.

“Upstairs.”

“Why?”

Jazmín turned around and smirked. “So you can pin me to the bed and have your way with me.”

Flor felt her stomach do a flip flop. She released one hand and ran her fingers through Jazmín’s folds. Jazmín jumped at the contact.

“Anything I want?” Flor asked, slipping her fingers back inside Jazmín.

“Ay, Flor.” She paused, enjoying the feeling. “Anything,” Jazmín moaned.

“Dale,” Flor whispered.

Jazmín smirked. She placed a wanting kiss against Flor’s lips before going upstairs, swaying her hips for Flor. Flor watched until Jazmín turned the corner. She waited a few more minutes before taking off, Jazmín’s laugh filling the space as Flor chased her to bedroom.


End file.
